


THE SUN ALSO RISES

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost souls find new beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE SUN ALSO RISES

## THE SUN ALSO RISES

by ESCAPETOCITY

[]()

* * *

**THE SUN ALSO RISES**

Clark loved sunsets. He would climb up to the top of the barn and watch as the horizon shifted and melted into a thousand colors. In the distance, Smallville glistened in the falling day. Clark made out the top of the high school, the town square, the lush trees of City Park. He imagined all the happy people walking the streets, laughing and content. He pictured the football team practicing in the sweaty, dazzling haze. He conjured up a vision of Lana, sitting in the stands, cheering on Whitney. Suddenly, he felt cold and bereft. Something was so wrong these days. Pete nor Chloe could comfort him. He loved them like blood relatives but lately they felt distant, far away. He felt detached from everything. His mother and father had gone to Metropolis for a week to relax. He had the entire farm to himself. If I weren't such a loser, I'd throw a massive party. But who would show? Pete  & Chloe of course, maybe some other newspaper and biology club pals but... Lana would show up with Whitney. He was tired of Lana not noticing him. He was tired of feeling so nerdy, so strange. But he was strange. He always would be. Clark got up and climbed back down the ladder into the musty barn. He lay down on the deep hay and began to cry, thinking about how horrible it was to live, how horrible it felt to be something, someone...other. Why could no one understand him? 

He had such bizarre thoughts lately. Every night he dreamed about the same strange place; a reddish planet, brilliantly lit place with exotic flowers and dazzling cities and floating palaces. Everyone there was modern and opulent. Beings walked by him, smiling, nodding. They all loved him, encouraged him, held him close. He was normal there. He felt safe. 

One of the dream people always held his hand. She told him her name was "Lara". She was beyond beautiful and graceful, mysterious and vibrant. She would walk him through marble corridors past statues and glowing screens, through gardens, always smiling. She whispered to him: 

"You are wonderful. You are loved. You are special. You belong to somebody." 

Every night, in every version of the dream, just as Clark tried to respond to "Lara" things turned violent and horrible. The scene turned upside down. The sky burst into fierce reds and oranges and fell upon the land. The corridors and palaces disintegrated; the setting was cracked apart by earthquakes, the people battered and discarded like paper dolls. "Lara" would suddenly disappear, the ground would cave in around him; Clark falling backwards, alone in a swirling black void, an eternal night. He always woke up in a cold sweat; dead faces, fallen statues etched in the air before him. 

Life was scaring him. He was having dark visions of what could only be his doomed, true home, Krypton. Were the only people who could understand him dead? Clark needed something to hold onto. Something to believe in. Something that would remain stable. He loved his parents greatly but even there, something was lacking. What was it? Clark decided to go for a late-night walk through the expansive cornfields. 

The night air was cool and comforting. Usually Clark raced through these fields like a bullet. Tonight he drifted along aimlessly, stopping to glance at the nearly harvested crop. His father took much pride in these fields and he respected that. He loved this place as well; lately, however, he had doubted if he felt as passionately about it as Jonathan Kent. His father was a man's man, a real go-getter. He never doubted anything. He always knew how to fix a problem. Clark wished he were like that. He wished he were strong and not just of body. He wished he were strong in desire, strong in spirit, strong in heart. Being able to pick up cars, leap tall buildings and walk through fire weren't enough when you felt so terribly alone. Clark sat down in the tall corn and closed his eyes, searching his mind for some sort of focus. 

Clark had just closed his eyes when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. It was Lex Luthor. Clark jumped up and smiled widely; he was glad to see the other town freak. 

"Clark what are you doing out here in the fields it's freezing...I was about to ask you the same question...I was looking for you to thank you you saved my life...It was nothing Lex seriously you would have drowned...No one saves Luthors. Most people would like nothing better to see us dead...I'm not most people Lex...no you aren't you are some kind of strange sweet guy who always seems distant even fragile" 

Clark bristled at the thought that Lex could see how weak he felt inside. 

"I'm not fragile damnit I'm strong I'm strong....Clark I didn't mean to make you feel bad If anything I wanted to see if you needed anything, anything at all, just name it. I know your father wouldn't let you keep the truck but there must be something else. Just name it.....Lex all I want is to not feel so fucking weird. There is so much about me that I can't control; so much I don't know so much I want to change. I want to be like my father, I want to be like Whitney, I want to be like all the other guys. Even Pete and Chloe are normal compared to me....Clark no one is ever like anyone else...I want to be plain and normal and boring and happy....I've never been that way, Clark, it's not reality....Lex I just feel so alone and doomed..." 

Lex knew exactly what this felt like. Money and prestige had never made him happy. Access to Lear Jets, Rolls Royces, platinum dishes deep with nose candy, nubile women and drooling men had never satisfied him. He always felt cold and empty. Bald and strange. People only cared about his money. He felt other. He felt like Clark. 

Clark began to cry. 

"I want someone to understand me...I do understand Clark, I have been an outsider since I flew through the meteor shower...(Clark winced).That's my fa-" 

Clark stopped himself before revealing how he arrived on Earth. 

Lex sat down next to Clark on the cold dirt and took his large hand into his. 

"If you promise to be my friend I will always be yours" 

Clark looked at Lex through tears, earnestly and hopefully... 

"Lex maybe you are the person who can help me, who can sort this out; you are so smart and stuff and you know how it feels" 

As Clark spoke those words he abruptly leaned in close to Lex. The smaller, older man was startled at first. He had had his share of experiences. Clark was so sincere, however. He wasn't drunk, or coked out, or trying to attain a position with Luthor Corp. Anything Clark did from here on out was strictly from the heart. It scared Lex, because he had never had a truly sincere relationship in his life. Clark leaned closer. 

"Can I hold you Lex? I promise it won't hurt" "Or course....(wondering how it could hurt) 

Clark quickly enveloped Lex in huge, muscular yet shaking arms. He was terrifically nervous. Lex was surprised at how safe he felt. How warm. Lex grew aroused at Clark's strong, firm touch. He closed his eyes. He wanted to feel this way forever. Clark's hand found Lex's smooth face and traced his lips with his fingertips. For what seemed like an eternity, Clark & Lex stared into each other's eyes, drinking in each other's pain, sharing and bonding and becoming one. It was more than lust or boredom, more than simple boy-man experimentation. It was a soul connection. Clark finally, tentatively pressed his supple lips against Lex's. He moaned loudly as Lex slipped his tongue into Clark's mouth. Clark responded in like. He had never once thought about making love to a man before. All previous inclinations and wet dreams had pointed to Lana Lang. Here and now, however, none of that mattered. Lex understood him. Lex could care for him in a way even the Kents could not. They tongues began a subtle dance of passion. Lex ran his hands up and down Clark's amazingly ripped body, marveling at the form and figure of the farmboy. The fifteen year old had the most defined chest he had ever felt. He had never felt skin so pure, so clean, so fresh, so rich. It was like touching mink. He pulled Clark closer, then closer. He could feel Clark writhing through denim. In an instant, Lex's hand was there, stroking him. Clark, being touched for the first time, moaned over and over, caught up in the moment. Lex reached back up and pulled Clark's shirt off, revealing his tan, sinewy form. Clark pressed himself upon Lex, covering him with tongue and rock-hard muscle; Lex lost in sweaty arms and erect members. The night sky dazzled with diamonds, the corn hearty and earthy, bodies squirming and alive, alive for the first time. 

Clark & Lex stayed this way for hours, tongues intertwined, bodies lashed together as if twins in the womb of discovery. At one point Lex motioned Clark to rise to his feet, then engulfed his hard cock with his wet, welcoming mouth. Clark was gigantic and thick, and Lex hungrily ate at him. Clark nearly screamed as Lex worked him, Clark grabbing Lex's baldness, pulling him deeper down the shaft. Lex lapped at Clark's ripe cherries, savoring the clean, yet musky taste, amazed at his stamina. This went on until Clark began bucking his strong hips faster and faster, Lex's mouth drooling. Clark tried to pull out from Lex but Lex grabbed Clark's backside to bring him fully down his throat. Clark closed his eyes, sweet sweat tricking down his body. Clark came full throttle. Lex lustily took it all, then quickly pulled himself up Clark's body, stopping to run his cheek along his eight-pack abbed stomach. He reached Clark's mouth and dived in with his tongue. 

Together they shared the seeds of passion. 

Clark looked dazed, his eyes glazed and wide. Lex continued to tongue his mouth, Clark helpless, weak but fully satisfied. Lex brought himself to completion, shooting his love onto Clark's muscled thigh. Clark reached down and collected it on his fingers, drawing his hand up and sharing it between Lex and himself, the two lovers sharing protein sex juice. Lex began licking him all over, getting him hard again, then pulling him down on top of himself. They continued kissing and necking, nuzzling and connecting, knowing this could go on forever. The corn and the sky and bodies were all one. The world was born anew and with hope. They both now had a reason to live. Lex whispered to Clark, almost cryptically: 

"You belong to me." 

It was morning and the sun had risen. Somewhere in the distance, a shadow was glad her son had found someone to hold him. 

To be continued... 


End file.
